


Stabbed

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Sports, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: The memory of his old life in the face of injury.





	Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the first prompt of Whumptober 2018. A short, Pavle centric piece.  
> Enjoy!

Years of training, a skill never forgotten. 

Dark streets, puddles and rubble slowing him down. 

He could see the shelter through his clouded vision. One hundred yards left, maybe less. Years of running. Swallowing the pain, the taste of blood. Holding the backpack close to his side. Pressing against the wound. Pavle closed his eyes, his feets moving on their own accord. One hundred yards to the shelter eyes closed the street was made of green grass. The pain reduced to a familiar ache. The patched door could have been the goal line. 

Pavle fell behind the door, the bag on the floor. The stab wound in his side slowly draining him of his blood. 

His companion's shouts were these of victorious supporters, as his vision faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos or comments <3


End file.
